


Timely Transmigration

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yup, it's the body swap episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Max's gaze slowly turned toward the tornado, her mind racing as she tried to think of a way out of this crazy position. She was sure that she could go back as long as she needed to, but taking this task on alone would only lead to disaster. The solution was clear, she had to take a gamble and try the one thing she had never done before "Everybody, Grab on"  
Victoria didn't know what Max's powers could do, but if there was anything she had learned during this week, it was to trust her. She lunged forward, her arms wrapping around the hipsters tiny frame, burying her face into her wet grey hoodie, the sound of the storm masking the sound of her sobs. She had spent so much time trying to be the Queen Bee around Blackwell, and what had it gotten her , everything she had worked to achieve, everything she had earned was being torn apart around her. She looked up , eyes red with tears "I'm so sorry Max, I wish I had spent more time being your friend ", a sense of shame filling her as she realized, that for all her bluster, she was the only one crying.   
Kate quickly ran up to the crouching duo, flinging her arms around the both of them, nuzzling closer toward Victoria, "It's ok Victoria, if anyone can do this, it's her" kissing her ever so gently on the cheek to wash away her fears. The whole event might have been touching, but she soon felt any attempts at sentimentality crushed out of her as Blue Oscar the grouch pulled her and her associates into a bear hug, probably thinking that she needed a broken rib cage to go along with this natural disaster. "You big idiot, did you have to squeeze so hard ?!"  
"Aww that's our Icky Vicky" she smiled before motioning to the crowd "Come on everyone, dog pile on the Max ! Lets go !"  
A slow procession of people built upon the four, quickly drowning out the already meager amount of light that they had , weighing them down steadily until an ominous crack broke the silence  
"Everyone hold on !"  
Victoria closed her eyes , arms wrapping tightly around the tiny time traveler in fear, expecting the worst. A thunderous roar drawing ever closer, fear growing unbearable until....  
'thwack'  
Victoria squeaked in shock, eyes popping opening to see a paper ball rolling on the brightly lit floor of the still intact classroom.  
She wiped her eyes, looking out of the window to see Blackwell Academy, everyone alive and well, when something hit her  
Max had succeeded in taking her back in time, but something was wrong......she didn't have a window seat.......  
She spun around to notice her minion cackling as she pointed in her general direction "Oh my god Victoria, I think she's crying !"  
Victoria felt her lip tremble, as she glanced a little more to the left....  
She was sitting next to Sweet T, laughing at herself, she was laughing at.....

Kate Marsh


	2. Punk-toria Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe hits the scene with a splash

Chloe hugged Max as tightly as she could, hearing a sickening crunch ,the sound of something massive hurtling towards them as her first mate lifted her arm

A dull metallic thud knocked her out of her hugging trance, as a splash of paint hit her back. She looked down, promptly piecing the situation together upon noticing a sopping cashmere sweater where her usual skull tank top should be

"No way" she shrieked "No FUCKING way" Chloe Price had been demoted to the lowest of the low. 

Victoria Chase

Vicky's toadies floundered around her....Catherine patting her on the shoulder gently "Hold on, hold on, we'll get some towels...We'll be right back !" assuming she was upset over the hella expensive sweater before scurrying into the dorm behind her  
One of her favorite points of conversation with Max was how the universe had managed to consistently shit all over her. As far as she was concerned, turning her into Queen Bitch was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Uh....hey Victoria 

Chloe's eyes shot up , jumping to the sound of her best friends voice with an enthusiastic "Maxie pad !", before pulling back as she remembered her how wet she just made her

Max shifted her weight slightly, her eyebrows raised skeptically "Maxie pad ? Victoria are you ok ? That's an oddly affectionate nickname coming from you...."

Chloe grabbed the befuddled hipsters hand "Yeah I'm fine, all things considered" motioning her hands to display her entire body."

"I am sorry. That's an awesome cashmere coat..."  
.  
.  
.  
"It's ok" Chloe thought to herself calmly "I just had a conversation with my best friend who doesn't remember what she just did to me yet" running her hands through her short blonde hair "Everything's fine. Hella fine",leaning back against the stairs, letting her head bob to the left to notice 3 tiny little purses

Her eyes bulged, as the sudden revelation hit her "I'm Victoria Chase !", sitting up rigidly, quickly finding her hand in the most Victoria looking purse of the bunch

"Which means what's hers is mine" 

She quickly ripped through the purse, like a kid opening a present , quickly finding and removing her pocketbook from the Louis Vuitton , sending a spray of items all over the ground. Kate must have been right about this God thing, because what she saw before her was beautiful, a thick wad of cash immediately caught her gaze, her eyes hungrily darting around it's various pockets for the holy grail of Victoria's personal belongings.....

She gasped as she felt a cool hint of plastic run across her thumb, pulling a card from the last pocket in the damned accessory

Platinum Card

This was it, this was her chance to FINALLY escape this shithole and fulfill her promise to Rachel, she finally had hella cash ! It wasn't a perfect situation, considering she had gone from a hella punk bulldog to some sort of fashion poodle, but if Chloe Price was anything, she was practical. 

Everything had a price, and this was hers....for now. It was time to go shopping


	3. A higher calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate arrives in the new timeline

"I'm surrounded by sin" 

Kate flopped off the bed, with a yell when she didn't recognize the roof she woke up to, falling face first on the floor with a thud. She got to her knees, looking around at the sin surrounding her, punk rock, graffiti, random clothes on the floor, it was all too terrible for her to bear on her own.

"Chloe !" barked a gruff voice in the distance, "What did I tell you about jumping around in there ?!"

The door flew open, David Madsen pushing inward as Kate instinctively flew backwards into the corner, cowering as memories of her previous ordeal flooded her mind. People had harassed her so much during that painful week, but David, David took it to a whole new level. He actively followed her around campus, cornering her in the halls as she walked to class, taking photos of her as she tried to live her life.

"Look Chloe" David said uncomfortably "I'm sorry, I know I'm rough on you, but I don't want you to be afraid of me....I'll leave you alone"

Kate looked up to notice the door closing, unwrapping her arms from their protective positioning to wipe a tear from her eye, when she finally noticed that tattoo covering the length of her arm. Eyes scanning the room, Kate searched desperately for Chloe's phone. If anyone knew what was going on, it was Max. She soon found it, quickly unlocking it to find a picture of Chloe laying in bed with that girl from the "Missing" posters around campus. Fingers flying on the tiny keypad, Kate opened the address book, typing 

M,a,x ,C,a,u,l,f,i,e,l,d

Kate quickly closed the phone as Max's incredibly dated profile came up. How far had she gone back ? Max might not even be at Blackwell right now, meaning that she might be stuck like this for a good long while.  
She was just going to have to deal with this....

Kate quickly found her way out into the hallway, finding the bathroom after a few desperate dashes around the house,

"This was terrible" she thought to herself glumly playing with her blue hair, she never judged Chloe for her life choices, but to live this way herself ?This wasn't her, and she knew it

She felt so cut off from everyone, while they were out playing around Blackwell Academy, she was here alone to stew in her thoughts. Chloe must feel so alone.....

Kate quietly walked downstairs, where David and Joyce awaited her, quietly chatting about something that they wanted to keep to themselves. They both seemed to be immensely concerned about something, until Joyce caught sight of her and hushed David.  
"Hi Chloe, what would you like for breakfast dear ? You seem troubled

Kate smiled, the full light of her faith glowing emanating from her like a divine aura "I'm fine mother, I just felt like it was time to turn my life around today !", walking toward the table to block Joyce as she got to her feet.  
"Chloe, what are you doing ? I have to finish breakfast"

"Please, allow me. You work too hard around here, let me do something for you for once" quietly brushing Joyce back into her seat before she walked to the counter to finish cooking. Kate was so used to accusations that she was embarrassing the family, that an honest call of concern managed to touch her deeply. As she flipped the pancakes, she mused on how content she felt at this very moment, she wasn't under any moral obligations to anyone. She had a tattoo and blue hair right now, and no one was yelling at her, they were more concerned with her earlier fright with David than how she presented herself. Maybe it was ok......maybe it was ok to be Chloe Price for a bit. She didn't have to do anything she didn't want to, she could be just as righteous as she'd always been as Kate Marsh, even with her new look.

Hands flying deftly, Kate assembled three plates, assigning several pancakes to each as she turned around to view Joyce and David stare at her in amazement. She grabbed two of the loaded plates, and shuffled towards her perplexed landlords, placing a plate in front of each before leaning over to hug Joyce "Thank you so much"

Joyce quickly accepted the hug "There's nothing to thank me for darling" crying gently as she pulled Kate closer "You've had such a hard time since William passed...I'm glad you're getting back on your feet"

Kate let go, her usual shyness coming out in full force as she glanced upward at Joyce "Mom......can you help me with my hair....and maybe with finding something to wear" motioning to her current punkish attire meekly.

"Sure honey, but why ?  
Kate clasped her hands together, the picture of divine grace as she smiled down upon the two souls in front of her, "I lined up a job interview, and I want to make the best impression that I can".

A dull thud interrupted the scene as David fell over onto the floor, apparently to happy to handle the news of her eminent employment. Kate was going to honor her creator by doing the one job that she knew she'd be great at.....

A Sunday School teacher....


	4. Chase to the Max !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wants her Max back D=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A re-write, because I accidentally deleted my previous version because I'm STUPID D=

Chloe Price could deal with many things in her life, the loss of her father, the loss of her body, but she absolutely refused to part with Max. The previous encounter with the doe eyed hipster had proven difficult, their usual rapport replaced with the coldness between rivals. Up to this point in time, Victoria had been a complete and total bitch to her first mate, often ridiculing her awkward social skills around Blackwell. She understood Max's aversion to her well, but the sheer amount of distance between them stabbed at her like a knife at every given moment between them. This couldn't stand, she wouldn't allow it !  
Her pirate crew would reunite !  
Unfortunately ,whether she liked it or not, the sheer reality of being Victoria Meribeth Chase was an obstacle that she couldn't easily overcome. She soon figured out that her new life was anything but leisurely, often finding herself being carted around town by her two minions to shop and have parties.   
When she had first arrived to this time period, she thought that running wild with her hella cash would be the best toy that she could have imagined, but her latest trip to the mall thoroughly dashed that dream. She should have predicted that they would go shopping, considering that they would all have to go to the Vortex Club at the end of the week, but the entire trip seemed to feel more and more like a trial as time went on. They walked up and down the aisles of the shopping center, picking up makeup, shoes, and a cashmere that she was going to look awesome in, but the price tag gave her pause  
She glumly looked over her portion of the total haul, a thousand dollars worth of merchandise that she was blowing on a fucking stupid teen bitch urge. A thousand dollars could do so much for her family,it was certainly a good amount of money to add to the Paris fund, but here she was blowing her shot at her dream vacation for some stupid party......  
Not to mention Max.......  
Chloe felt her shoulders slump as she thought of her friend's freckled face, before this whole swap had happened, she had felt a real connection, a connection  
"Victoria" Taylor said, grabbing Chloe's hand "I can tell when you have something on your mind, so spill"  
Chloe cursed herself, disgusted that she had broken character so drastically that someone had questioned her on it These two cronies didn't even know her, and they had somehow managed to read her.  
"I'm fine" Chloe said, casting her face upward pompously "I'm just angry that Caulfield managed to snag an answer from me during class.She thinks she's so special, answering a question from Mark like that.....I just want to"  
"Kiss her ?"   
Chloe quickly shielded her face,"No way ! Why would I like that twee hipster, I have taste you know ?" growing ever more convinced that the two flunkies had some sort of access to her inner thoughts. How could they of all people know such a thing ? She hadn't told anyone !  
Courtney excitedly took her position at Taylor's side "Aww look Taylor, she's blushing", placing her hands over her mouth, covering her nauseatingly sappy smile. It was getting increasingly difficult for Chloe to keep up her facade with the two idiots looking at her like she was the world's cutest bun bun, but strangely enough, she felt like she could trust them with the secret.....  
Opening up her posture, Chloe regained her Victoria-esque appearance "Yeah I like her,what of it ?"  
"Girl" Taylor said excitedly "We want to help of course !"

.  
.  
.  
Skipping first period was a no brainer for Chloe Price, easily brushing her cohorts concern for her GPA aside as she explained her plan. One thing she knew about Max from the other timeline was that she never held a grudge against someone was was willing to change, and that would be hella easy for her, since she didn't want to be Queen Bitch anyway.  
While some things about her situation were immutable, others could be easily changed with some effort. It would be weird for her to abandon something like Victoria's general demeanor, or for her to dye her hair blue and get a hella sweet tattoo, but she could easily make the pitch for trying to be a better person. Icky Vicky was a piece of work, but everyone had the option to change their ways.  
The preparations had been made hours ago, Taylor coaching Chloe in basic social skills, while Courtney had given her fashion advice for the day. She didn't need either really, but they gave her an excuse to be a little nicer to people, AND had built their relationship together somewhat. Victoria was so independent , so above it all , that they had felt like they needed her more than she needed them. The chance to help her had kicked them into overdrive, working hard to help her strike up a relationship with her ex-rival.   
Chloe sat down against the pavement, arms falling slack to her side as she looked to the sky, considering her budding friendship with Taylor and Courtney  
"Jeez......Life is strange......."  
Abruptly, the bell rang, drawing Chloe to her feet as students started piling out onto the courtyard, scanning the crowd for a flash of pink, a slight glance of a freckled face. Gently excusing her way through the throng of teens, Chloe managed to catch sight of Max, quickly placing her books away inside her locker. Making her move, she made her way through the rest of the horde, quickly slamming her hand against the adjacent locker door, fighting off the immediate urge to scream as her hand cried from the sudden abuse.  
"Hey Caulfield"  
Her reaction measured, Max turned to face Chloe skeptically "Hey Victoria......" closing her locker slowly "What's up"  
Feeling her confidence rise, she turned up the charm, face drawing closer to Max's, a slight smirk coming upon her face "Did you sit in sugar ?"  
The confusion growing on her face was clear, Max Caulfield's world was falling apart, everything she knew about the universe seemed to be proving itself wrong. She stepped back, gulping nervously "No.....why?"  
"Because you've got a sweet ass  
Chloe's heart lifted as Max's face went red, backing up slowly to retreat, her advances seemingly striking a chord.   
"I....I have to go"  
.  
.  
.  
"Here's to a successful day ladies !"  
Clicking their glasses together in a toast, the Victori-clique jovially took a swig of their respective sodas, before plopping down on Victoria's surprisingly soft bed. Taylor lifted her glass "So don't keep us in suspense, tell us how it went "  
Chloe leaned back, smiling stupidly as the memory hit her, from the hella cool pick up line to Max's reaction, she never could resist her punkish charm. "It went perfectly of course" Chloe said posing majestically "I'm Victoria Chase"  
"Don't put on that regal act" Courtney said lightly slapping her shoulder "We remember you at the mall you little cutie pie" pinching Chloe's cheeks affectionately. Brushing her aside, Chloe turned to face the two girls, "Look you two" she said smiling appreciatively "No matter what happens, I just wanted to say that I'm grateful for what you did. It was hella cool of you"   
" That's what friends are for Tori, we love you"  
Taylor and Courtney gently moved to surround Chloe, folding their arms around her in a hug that she gladly joined into saying "Thanks Sweet T" before sharing a moment with her new friends . A shrill ring broke the silence, causing all three girls to pop apart in shock, Chloe looking towards her counter excitedly "That's my phone"  
Scrambling to the phone, she unlocked her screen to see an IM from none other than Max Caulfield grace her screen  
MaxFactor43 - Victoria....you awake ?  
Taylor pushed her way onto Chloe's shoulder whispering "Oh my god it's her, quick answer her  
QueenofBlackwell69 - Always for you ;D  
MaxFactor43 - Yeah....anyway what was that today in the hall  
QueenofBlackwell69- I thought that was obvious >3>  
MaxFactor43 - It really isn't.....  
Courtney tugged at her hair furiously "How dumb is this hipster ?!" seething at Max's response.  
QueenofBlackwell69 - How dumb cna you be Caulfield ? I like you, I have a big gay crush on you ok ? The kissy face emojii wasn't just for show you know  
..........  
Chloe,Courtney and Taylor all crowded around another, the blinking dots steadily ticking away as they awaited Max's response. "Maybe I came in a little heavy there" Chloe thought to herself nervously "She might be hella pissed"  
MaxFactor43 - Look....Victoria. I think you're cute, and I'd love to date you, but you're so mean  
QueenofBlackwell69 - I know I am.....  
MaxFactor43 - Maybe .....we can hang out for a bit.....if you start being a little nicer to everyone   
Taylor shook Chloe furiously "Yes ! Yes ! Say yes !"  
QueenofBlackwell69 - Fine, I'll play nice in the streets  
MaxFactor43- Good, we'll walk to class tomorrow  
QueenofBlackwell69- But I'll be a monster in the sheets =D  
MaxFactor43 - <3 <3 <3  
QueenofBlackwell69 - =D  
MaxFactor43- Oh one more thing  
QueenofBlackwell69 - Taking me up on the sheets offer ?  
MaxFactor43 - No more elaborate displays like today, you almost gave me a heart attack   
QueenofBlackwell69 - Shit......  
MaxFactor43 - What did you do ?  
QueenofBlackwell69 - You MIGHT be getting a few stuffed animals tomorrow, ones with personalized messages....  
MaxFactor43- >.> That's fine, but what do you mean by a few ?  
Queen ofBlackwell69 - .......100.....ish ?  
-MaxFactor43 has disconnected"


	5. Citizen Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria starts her climb up the social ladder

She just had to be Kate Marsh

Victoria Chase buried her face in her pillow, and yelled at the injustice of it all. She used to have everything, popularity, cute clothes, a name that was going to propel her to the top of the photography world, but where was she now. If she had been anyone else in the world, she could have managed to get one or two of those things back, but things just had to happen this way.  
Kate Beverly Marsh was a special point in her life at Blackwell. In the original timeline, Victoria had done absolutely terrible things to her after she had found her drugged at a Vortex Club party. The ethical thing was obvious, all she had to do was get her to a hospital, or at the very least do nothing, but no, she did the worst thing she had ever done before, she uploaded the whole sordid affair on the internet. The effects were almost instantaneous, Kate quickly lost everything she had in her life, her family, her friends, and perhaps the hardest hit of all, her faith. Victoria grimaced, as he remembered the most shameful part of the entire thing, she had reveled in Kate's misery. It had always driven her crazy to see Kate looking at her, seemingly looking down on her, judging her for simply acting her age ! How could she not enjoy seeing the devout girl fall from her Ivory tower , proving that she was no better than anyone else, that Kate was indeed mortal.   
Victoria stood up and walked towards the mirror, bobby pins in hand as she prepared to put her hair up. The only penance she could provide now, was to not wreck Kate's life again, and to be the best Kate she could be until this whole unfortunate circumstance was fixed. Victoria's hands nimbly navigated the pile of hair resting upon her head, quickly securing it into the adorable little bun that she remembered, patting it fondly as she marveled at how good she was getting.   
"That hipster better get here soon" Victoria muttered as she walked out the door "This shit better not become second nature...."  
.  
.  
.  
Victoria quietly strolled down the hallway, making sure that she avoided meeting anyones gaze as she made her way to class. She had been doing a decent enough job of playing the bun bun, but she couldn't know everything about her life, and every conversation that she had opened the possibility of someone asking a question that she couldn't answer. She meekly lifted her eyes, picking up her pace when the photography classroom came into sight, photography was something that no one could take away Her hand graced the cool metallic surface of the doorknob, turning the corner, finding herself   
face to face with Mrs. Grant 

"Hello Kate, how are you doing this morning ?" Mrs. Grant asked jovially, looking Victoria over.

"I'm fine Mrs. Grant" Victoria smiled, cursing to herself internally at her rotten luck. Unlike Kate, Victoria had only bothered to get to know Mark Jefferson , as a means to further her photography teacher. She had never really cared enough about her other teachers to bother initiating a conversation, or even learn their names. 

Oh I'm doing fine, but I imagine you want to get to class

Victoria shuffled in place ,desperately fighting her urge to push her way past. "What the hell was with this teacher ?" she though desperately "I just want to sit down ,take some photos, and hope Max shows up". She smiled defensively "No mam, I always like to talk to you"

"Oh Kate, you're such a sweet girl" Mrs. Grant beamed, pulling her satchel forward, removing a sheet of paper from it's recesses " I just wanted to see if you wanted to run for the Student Council this year. I'm sure that you could do some real good around this place"

Victoria felt her heart race, her hand shakily creeping forward as her mind processed all the possibilities. She could protect Kate, AND abuse her position to regain her rightful position in the Blackwell hierarchy. Her hand grasped the paper lovingly "Ummmm....well....I always like to help people" , quickly taking out a pen to fill out the treasured document, eager to start her Presidential campaign

"Thank you so much Kate, I'll send a few documents to your dorm later to tell you what you need to do. I'll see you later"  
.  
.  
.  
Max stirred awake as Kate Marsh entered the room, her knuckles white from clutching her journal to her chest. She felt terrible for her friend as she watched her slow trek to her desk, her head hanging low as she finally lowered herself onto her chair, turning away from the busy chatter of the room. Before she knew it, Max found herself on her feet, preparing to comfort Kate, when she noticed something odd.......

Kate was facing the mirror, but Max could see her reflection as clear as day........was she.....smiling ? "That's not Kate's smile" Max thought to herself worriedly "That seems like a Victoria smile......"


	6. The Cam-pain begins

Chloe Price was a legend . Many miraculous deeds have been attributed to her during her hayday at Blackwell, from single-handedly starting the tagging craze, to shaving Principal Well's head. She was the one girl that the great Rachel Amber deemed worthy enough to date before her eventual disappearance. Her hair was as blue as the sky and her spirit was a glorious blaze of mirth and rebellion  
At least it was   
Kate Marsh meekly stepped out of her truck, adjusting her cardigan as she surveyed her parking , lined up perfectly , in a single space between two random convertibles. An invigorating breeze fluttered through her short blonde hair, reminding her that god was indeed with her today.  
Her plan to become a Sunday School teacher might have hit a little....snag, but when God closes a door, he opens a window, somehow David had done the impossible and convinced Principal Wells to let Chloe finish her year at Blackwell. Kate had tried to be the positive influence amongst her last group of friends, and now she could bring that same energy to a brand new group of people as Chloe Elizabeth Price.  
"Chloe ?!"  
Kate's head swerved up the stairs to see her friend Max Caulfield , peering down from above, a look of sheer amazement in her eyes as she surveyed her. It was clear that this wasn't the Max from her timeline, but she had the beautiful sense of moral clarity that she had fallen in love with.   
Kate's eyes glistened with tears, a sense of relief passing over her as she took a step forward saying "Max ?" breaking into a sprint to meet her angel as she dashed toward her. Max quickly pulled Kate into a hug, desperately clawing at her back   
"I missed you"  
Kate's eyes flew open as she looked down to see the mess of brown hair burying itself in her chest, a warm feeling in her heart as she pulled Max closer "I missed you too", gently caressing her head , wanting nothing more than to dry all her tears.  
Looking up Max pulled away, a newfound energy coming over her as she took her childhood friend's new look in "Wow Chloe you look so...so...different. I mean, I never thought I'd see you try to pull off the good girl look, I thought you were more into the skate scene ?"  
"Well I just thought it was time for a change" Kate said defensively clutching at her book bag "Pray to live"  
"Wow, you remind me of this one friend of mine SO much"  
Kate's ears perked up "A friend " head swerving back to face her now disturbed friend as she quickly closed the distance between them "What type of friend ?"  
"She's really sweet, and she's really into Christianity. Her name's Kate Marsh"  
Slowly yet steadily, Kate felt her heart rate pick up "Kate Marsh ?" as her hands dropped to her side " I know her, how is she doing lately ?  
"Oh she's fine, probably just taking care of her bunny Alice,let's go find her"  
Max firmly grabbed Kate's hand, calmly pulling her up the stairs to see the majestic front lawn of the school, covered students swarming around various tables as people campaigned for the student council. These elections could do so much good for the school at large, but they were often dominated by the popular scene, who used their positions as mere status symbols in the ongoing image war. As she continued through the crowd, she took note of the usual suspects running. Dana, Nathan,Courtney, who was most likely acting as a proxy for Victoria, and......  
Digging her feet into the ground, Kate stood overwhelmed at the site in front of her,a beautifully handcrafted campaign poster, signed by none other than Kate Beverly Marsh. She was not only alive in this timeline, but apparently she was thriving, managing to gather a modest enough following to continue a campaign against the mighty forces of the Vortex Club. Examining the poster further, she noted a photo in the lower left hand corner, featuring her sitting somewhere holding Alice in her lap. Kate felt her heart break for her poor bunny, she should be taking care of her, not using her for shameless promotional material.  
"What the fuck do you think you're DOING ?!"  
The crowd around them suddenly stopped their activities, turning to face the disturbance, all eyes on Kate as she squeaked in terror. Victoria Chase, another one of her previous friends stomped toward her , her usual majestic scowl twisted by an all-consuming rage, followed by her two friends Taylor and Courtney.  
Victoria stood in front of Kate "Well ?" crossing her arms as she brought her face towards Kate, pushing her backward through the sheer force of her intimidation "What do you have to say for yourself ?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe sat inattentively on the front steps of the school, calmly flipping through various selfies on her cell phone, as she tried to ignore the endless drone of the student council election. While she had to feign slight interest at Courtney's candidacy, she found it difficult to treat the whole affair as anything other than the massive waste of time that it was. It wasn't like the staff would give a bunch of punk kids any REAL power around campus, hell, half the kids on the ballot wouldn't be able to organize a shitty senior prom.

As she admired Victoria's secret stash, she caught sight of Max walking in the distance with ....someone she hadn't seen before........

"Hey Tay.........who the fuck is that with my Max ?"

Taylor grimaced "Oh her " ,flicking her hand dismissively at the wandering pair " I think that's Chloe Price. I think she used to be friends with Max when they were kids"

Chloe stood up, immediately focusing on Max's new friend, trying to piece the situation together in her mind. Hanging out with Max and the crew alone had been somewhat of a comfort for her, sure she might look different, but she was still the same punk rock chick that she had always been. The addition of this new Chloe complicated things immensely for her, regardless of her feelings she was Victoria Chase, and the girl across the courtyard was Chloe Price. Max would always share certain things with Chloe Price, and those things would always propel her to the top of Max's priorities and she couldn't think of a single way out of it. Her hands balled up into fists, nails digging into her skin as she tried to fight off a deep stinging jealousy as she saw Max playfully mingle with the wholesome imaged Chloe in front of her

"This can't be" Chloe thought to herself tearfully "No way am I going to let this stand !" wordlessly stomping down the stairs towards her childhood friend.

Much to her relief, NuChloe broke away from Max, opting to examine a campaign poster , only to find her comfort horrifically shattered as she saw Max pull up behind her, a look of longing passing over her as she gazed at the clueless doppelganger  
"What the fuck do you think you're DOING ?!"

The pair immediately turned toward her sporting similar horrified expressions as Chloe continued her march, the fury within, wiping away any sort of restraint she had leftover. 

It had been a few days since Chloe found herself this way, and while she had grown somewhat accustomed to being Victoria Chase, she could not help but feel disturbed to see her own life parade around in front of her, even if it was done completely incorrectly. She quickly got in her own face, examining everything from her rich blue eyes, to her disappointingly strawberry blonde hair. As she looked into her own eyes, it became clear that the new her wasn't a rebel, the usual mischievous glint in her eye replaced by some sort of wide eyed optimism toward the world, the wonderfully punk clothes replaced by something that her mother might choose to wear ,the body may say Chloe , but her attitude said impostor.

The severity of the situation hit her like a freight train, while she was here playing school, NuChloe was off changing her relationships with people, making new ones, slowly yet surely making Chloe's life her own. She could return to her own self tomorrow and find that she felt more at home as Victoria than she did in whatever life NuChloe would leave her.

Well " Chloe seethed, "What do you have to say for yourself ?" 

NuChloe back away slowly "Victoria please" her face a picture of confusion as she fought back tears "You don't understand"

"Hey ! Leave her alone!" Max yelled, interrupting Chloe's exchange before she could question NuChloe further "What is up with you Victoria ?"

"Get out of the way Max......"

"NO!" she cried passionately , pushing her back with both arms " What has Chloe ever done to you ? fists balling up as she continued to defend the fake friend behind her. Chloe kicked herself as she realized the gravity , for all Max knew, Victoria was attacking the precious childhood friend that she had just reunited with. She may have turned on the charm for the past few days, but she was still the bitch that had tormented her for the entire time she had been a student, and her outburst just wiped away any good will that she might have had.

Feeling her heart drop , Chloe took a step back, feeling a rising tide of nervousness crash into her "Max please, there's more to thi....

"That's enough Victoria" Max said impassively as she wrapped her arms around NuChloe, slowly leading her back to the parking lot "You've done enough"

Chloe felt her arms drop , a numb feeling spreading over her body as she watched Max start walking away, barely feeling Taylor a pair of arms wrap around her, pulling her in the other direction. After all these years, after all the shit she had pulled, she had finally done it, she might have lost the most important person in the world to her, and for what ? The only thing she might have done with her tirade was cement her current position by antagonizing the one person who might have been able to change her back. "Maybe this won't be so bad" Chloe thought to herself sadly "At least I won't ...."

'slap'

Chloe felt her head fly to the side, a stinging sensation ringing on her cheek as she fell against the pavement , catching sight of Taylor's arm in mid arc. "What the fuck Taylor ?!" Chloe said rubbing her cheek "That hurt !"  
"I'm sorry Victoria" Taylor sighed, grabbing Chloe's arm "But I'm not going to let you do this to yourself", hoisting her to her feet, pointing after Max "Go apologize RIGHT NOW"

Brushing herself off, Chloe looked into Taylor's eyes, embarrassed at being seen in such a state before looking to the parking lot, feeling a smile come to her face as she realized what she must do "Thanks Taylor....you're a good friend", running off to find her rogue first mate....

Max slammed her door, letting out a frustrated cry as she faceplanted on her pillow, groaning as she tried to forget Victoria Meribeth Chase. The whole situation with Chloe had been classic Victoria, the teen drama, the attitude, everything right down to her trademark scowl, an incredibly disappointing turn of events. It was weird to think, but ever since Monday, she had been so different , it was like somebody had hit a switch in her mind and made her way nicer to the people around her. The sight of Victoria Chase, playing nice with everyone from the Vortex to the lowest rungs of the Blackwell social ladder had been surreal to say the least, but it made her smile to see her make such an honest effort for once. 

Max raised her head from her pillow, concentrating on the patterns of her headboard as fresh questions came into her mind. While she believed in a person's ability to change, such a radical shift to one's personality was really suspicious. Victoria had been the one to push Kate's video around campus, yet come Monday she had taken down the video, and personally talked everyone into forgetting it and leaving Kate alone. While she didn't exactly understand her beef with Kate, she knew that Victoria was NEVER one to let go of a grudge.

'Knock,Knock,Knock'

"Uhhh Max" Victoria's voice squeaked "Can I ........"

Max narrowed her eyes, slowly rising to her feet "What do you want Victoria ?"

"I....I just want to talk"

"It's open"Max sighed as she propped herself up against the wall. viewing a visibly shaken Queen Bee entering her room, turning her face away to hide her visibly red eyes. "Look Max, I'm sorry for the way I treated........Chloe.....earlier" Victoria winced ,shivering slightly "It's just......"

Max jumped to her feet "WHAT ? What don't I know Victoria ? screaming at Victoria, letting out months of frustration, watching as the sour faced girl flinched at her words. "You've been so mean to everyone ever since you got to this school" Max continued "you think a few days of decency will get me to forgive you ? !" 

Victoria wrapped her arms around her body, closing her eyes as if she was contemplating some great mystery, shuddering as Max looked on. Opening her eyes, the Chase heir opened her stance, steadying her body as she looked at Max with a look of determination,

"You once told me something hella crazy, even though it might have gone bad, and now I'm going to do the same thing"

She backed up, pulling her arms around her defensively once again ,looking between her and the door as if she was contemplating running away before nodding and setting her eyes firmly on Max.

"I don't know who you saw today, but she is NOT Chloe Price........I am"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long. Apart from post finale blues, juggling various other writing projects and other such things.....I had trouble being satisfied with the way I wrote this chapter (I think I had like 7 drafts)
> 
> Anyway, I'll try to be better in the future
> 
> I hope you like ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me try picking this back up for a bit

Life was good

As it turned out, anime’s weren’t kidding when they spoke about the power of friendship, Kate’s many friends had given her all the power she could ever need. 

Not only had the peasantry turned out to vote for her in the school election, but they generally liked Kate. While she did consider Taylor and Courtney friends, she always had a feeling that there was a certain element of fear in her relationship with them. Instead of running to get something to placate her, people would run to get something for her out of sheer concern which felt admittedly nice. 

“I can live like this”Victoria thought as she walked into the girls dormitory for her daily reading “ even if I look like I’m going to start handing out copies of The Watchtower”

Victoria turned the corner into Kate’s room, and felt a deep horror fill every corner of her being, as if the Kate of this universe crawled forth from the abyss to truly become part of her as she looked upon the one person she didn’t expect to see

Mrs. Marsh

“MOM ?!” Victoria said in shock as she shrank in on herself, the deep stare of Kate’s mother boring itself into her very soul. Even as she cowered in her presence, looking upon a face that resembled the one she currently wore, Victoria could not begin to understand Kate Beverly Marsh’s relation to this absolute monster, mentally kicking herself for walking into this situation. If she had been paying attention, she might have noticed the sudden silence upon her entering the dorm, girls stopping their conversations to slowly turn and watch her as she made her way past, a look of pity on their face as she marched to slaughter. She may be able to do a good Kate now, but there are some things that she couldn’t fake, the most important being caring what the people around her are doing

“Yes it’s your mother” Mrs. Marsh said , reaching across the distance to pull Victoria towards her before closing the door behind her “The one you’ve been dodging this entire year while you were out being a floozey”

Victoria felt her heart beating a mile a minute as she fought to avoid looking her guest in the eye, hoping against hope that she wouldn’t be called out as a fraud by the one person that would know Kate best. She had thought she could keep the act up until Max came back and fixed everything, but now that she was being tested she started to absent-mindedly check herself over. 

Did she know enough about Kate’s friends ? Had she memorized enough of the bible ? Was her tower of hair up to the towns code ?

Regaining her composure, Victoria looked into Mama Marsh’s withered gaze, trying to match her intensity with Kate’s sweet face “What are you doing here mother”

“I don’t like the way you’ve been acting since you’ve come here Katherine” Mrs. Marsh glared, pointing at duffel bags strewn across her bed “I’m taking you home”

“No”

Victoria did the only thing she could think of at that moment, and ran. “This isn’t happening” she thought to herself as she hurried down the hall towards the door, ignoring the angered shouts of the shriveled prune behind her. Even when she was someone else, her actions were coming back to bite her in the ass, plowing through the door to see people filing out of class for the day. Biting her lip, she walked into the crowd, making sure to weave around enough to lose anyone pursuing her. Victoria knew that if Max did appear to try and fix this, she’d be at Blackwell, and if she was caught she might not be here to go back with her

She’d be Kate forever

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a tumblr friend. I hope you like =D
> 
> I might have gone a bit too serious in this opening part.....


End file.
